


Correspondence

by artificiallifecreator, Gothams_Only_Wolf, pickleplum



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Island Messages </i> returns, new and improved and synced properly with <i>Athene Noctua</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday, 2 March 2025

**From:** Gabriell Archibald (angelwings@internode)  
 **Sent:** Sunday, March 2, 2025 @ 22:45 NZT (10:45 GMT) from Location Data Unavailable  
 **Encryption:** Alpha  
 **To:** Dad (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Subject:** Your Heart

I talked with your Heart. Hope you don't mind, Dad. -Striker

P.S. Everyone sends their love.


	2. Monday, 3 March 2025

**From:** H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent:** Monday, March 3, 2025 at 08:42 NZT (20:42 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station; Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** Alpha  
 **To:** Gabriell Archibald (angelwings@internode)  
 **Subject:** RE: Your Heart

Striker,

I trust you had a good reason for contacting Doctor Geiszler.

He, while a very good man, is remarkably poor at keeping secrets, so I hope you took measures to protect your identity. Please remember that your status before the law is still in question and I do not want you to put yourself at risk.

While I am loathe to ask you for favors, may I trouble you and your siblings for your help in maintaining the cellular and internet connections between my new home and the wider world? Consistent communication, I believe, will alleviate some of the stress in my and Doctor Geiszler's lives.

Please give my love to your siblings and let them know I appreciate your concern for my welfare.

Warmest regards,  
H Gottlieb

 

* * *

 **From:** Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com)  
 **Sent:** Monday, March 3, 2025 @ 09:05 NZT (21:05 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption:** Alpha  
 **To:** Dad (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Subject:** RE: Your Heart

C - Zher was concerned about the shouting because it reminded zher of the pilot fights zher's pilots had. Striker told him that we were a hacker group named after the Jaegers and that we use code-names. Our status is ... delicate, yes, but we will do what we can to ease the way for you and your Heart. All of us appreciate your message, Dad.

S - Should I not have talked to him? I don't want to cause more trouble for you. He just seemed so sad and I, umm, followed what felt right.

We can keep the channels open until the satellite dishes are up. Did ya want us to extend that to th' workers an' Tendo's family so it doesn't look off? It's not a lot of yakka and it doesn't take up much of what we could do. Alpha's plannin' somethin' with Puma but he's keeping his words to himself. I just hope he doesn't leave us in woop woop when whatever the hell he's planning comes into play.

Much love,  
C & S

 

* * *

 **From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Monday, March 3, 2025 @ 09:22 NZT (21:22 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station; Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail); Gabriell Archibald (angelwings@internode)  
 **Subject** : RE: Your Heart

Striker,

I apologize for the harsh tone of my previous message. I did not mean to scold. I inflicted my (misplaced) anger and anxiety on you. That was wrong. Your instinct to comfort and cheer is admirable. You should continue to follow it, Striker.

I appreciate both of your efforts to ... smooth my relationship with Doctor Geiszler, but I fear last night's dispute may require the two of us to learn lessons on our own.

If it will not trouble you greatly, it would help maintain the appearance of normalcy if you would stabilize the connections for all of the research team. I hope the satellite links are normalized soon so you may spend your energy elsewhere.

Alpha and Puma are keeping secrets from the rest of you? Perhaps I should speak with them ...

Thank both of you for your concern and well wishes.

Warmest regards,  
H Gottlieb

 

* * *

 **From** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Monday, March 3, 2025 @ 10:35 NZT (16:35 EST; 22:35 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Subject** : Jaeger Mainframe Activity

Ma'am,

There's been an activity increase from the mainframes, in particular the backups of these Jaegers:

_Brawler Yukon, Romeo Blue, Coyote Tango, Cherno Alpha, Puma Real, Lucky Seven, Gipsy Danger, Matador Fury, Crimson Typhoon, Echo Saber, Striker Eureka_

Several of my subordinates have attempted maintenance on these machines and were met with severe resistance from several PPDC Heads of Department as well as the mainframes themselves. Do you have any idea why that is?

HMT Jorgi

 

* * *

 **From** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Monday, March 3, 2025 @ 10:45 NZT (16:45 EST; 22:45 GMT) from Operations, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Subject** : RE: Jaeger Mainframe Activity 

The exact reason is apparently above my pay grade.

However, orders are orders and the client is always right.

Continue monitoring the situation and noting any irregularities.

Contact me if the system is compromised or its stability threatened.

Delani

 

* * *

 **From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Monday, March 3, 2025 @ 16:27 NZT (4:27 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station; Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Gabriell Archibald (angelwings@internode)  
 **Subject** : RE: Your Heart

I trust you were listening to my recent conversation with Doctor Geiszler and thoroughly enjoying the irony of it. Your 'cover story' seems to have put his mind at rest, as well. Well done.

Warmest regards,  
H Gottlieb

 

* * *

 **From** : Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail)  
 **Sent** : Monday, March 3, 2025 @ 16:34 NZT (4:34 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Dad (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Subject** : RE: Your Heart

S - I understand that sometimes people misplace anger. I didn't take offense. If coding could blush, I'd be red right about now. Thank you and I think I'll help your Heart out with recipes for beginners next time around.

It really isn't much yakka. Honestly, we could be doing this, playing the stocks and winning against some human team at a gaming tournament all at the same time. It's a bit of the S-word-ish but I can't keep sitting with Herc an' Coyote or in the mainframe. My processors would go nuts.

C - Zher and I are keeping as busy as possible. Brawler almost broke Lars' phone when he tried a low-tech hack. We're trying to refine our techniques and Striker's right when zher said that we can't sit with each other or in the mainframe all the time. Dr. Lightcap's been trying to figure out how to get us frames that won't frighten humans and that can allow us to speak. She's been doing it under the guise of prosthetics but we wouldn't mind if we were useful.

Much Love,  
S & C

P.S. I thought the irony was hilarious and I thought that particular story up on the fly. Thank you.

 

* * *

 **From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Monday, March 3, 2025 @ 16:41 NZT (4:41 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station; Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail); Gabriell Archibald (angelwings@internode)  
 **Subject** : RE: Your Heart

Recipes for beginners would be much appreciated. Neither Doctor Geiszler nor I have much experience with cooking. I'm certain our smoke alarms will be thoroughly tested.

If you have cycles to spare in a few weeks, I may ask you for some assistance with my work. I have a modeling project in mind which you may find interesting.

As to new, mobile frames, for the past several years I have corresponded sporadically with a young researcher building agile humanoid robots from lightweight materials. At our last conversation, he had not progressed much beyond basic construction and stabilization, but perhaps by now he has prototype frame design which could be shared with you and Doctor Lightcap. If you wish, I can make introductions.

Warmest regards,  
H Gottlieb


	3. Tuesday, 4 March 2025

**From** : Hyun Zao (hzao@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 02:46 NZT (10:46 EST; 14:46 GMT) from Headquarters, Greenbrier Systems, Arlington, Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : [ALLSTAFF-HACKER]  
 **Subject** : Jaeger Mainframe Policies

It been brought to my attention that there is substantial evidence that certain Jaeger mainframes are malfunctioning but require Alpha Level Clearance. Staff are forbidden to move, reset, override, or overwrite these machines by Greenbrier's contract with PPDC Command.

If you really want to take this further up the chain, please contact the remaining members of said organization though I doubt you will get much of an answer.

Regards,  
Director Hyun Zao

 

* * *

 **From** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 10:05 NZT (18:05 EST; 22:05 GMT) from Operations, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Subject** : RE: Jaeger Mainframe Policies

You saw the Director's answer. How far do you want to take this?

Delani

 

* * *

 **From** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 10:15 NZT (18:15 EST; 22:15 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Subject** : RE: Jaeger Mainframe Policies

As far as you're willing to take it, ma'am. I want to know why we can't override them and what makes those particular 'frames so damned special to the higher-ups of the PPDC.

Jorgi

P.S. Some of the more superstitious techs have sworn that there are spirits residing within the storage units and have set up a shrine in the break-room beneath the mainframes.

 

* * *

 **From** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 11:27 NZT (19:27 EST; 23:27 GMT) Operations, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : Marshal Hercules Hansen (M-HHAN_832.84-G@ppdc.mil)  
 **Subject** : Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Marshal:

We have encountered a number of hardware malfunctions in the mainframes housing the following Jaeger AI backups:

_Brawler Yukon, Cherno Alpha, Coyote Tango, Crimson Typhoon, Echo Saber, Gipsy Danger, Lucky Seven, Matador Fury, Puma Real, Romeo Blue, Striker Eureka_

A report summarizing these malfunctions is attached.

My technicians recommend and I concur the mainframes be accessed physically to inspect for damage and conduct repairs. If necessary, we would also like to initiate full system resets. Failure to repair the mainframes may result in permanent damage to them, the personnel, and the facility itself.

However, such actions require Alpha Level clearance which I understand only you may grant.

May I have your permission to undertake the actions recommended above?

I await your response.

Delani

 

[attachment]

 

* * *

 **From** : Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 11:56 NZT (23:56 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Dad (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Subject** : RE: Your Heart 

S - I set your Heart up with some YouTube videos for beginner's cooking lessons on his tablet. It's apparently easier than it looks but I wouldn't know. Herc's a pretty good one but ... Well, we've got a lot going on. We're dealing with our grief as best we can. If you need anything, Dad, we're here.

C - Zher's right. Most of our pilots are gone now and those that do remain will be protected as fiercely as we can manage. The remaining living pilots have offered to Drift with those of us who no longerhave a bond to ease some of our heartache, as metaphorical as that particular phrase might be. Herc's evidence that two Jaegers can share a bond with one person.

B - Cat was actually considering emailing several former J-Techs that she knew but if you've got another contact, Dad, then I think we'll use him. Romeo and I have been corresponding with a few Japanese engineers and a small robotics company in Thailand. Do you think it'll help any for Cat to know about them?

All our love,  
S, C & B

 

* * *

 **From** : Herc Hansen (hdhansen@lavanet.org)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 15:49 NZT (03:49 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject** : FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

That everybody?

This is them being touchy?

Hansen

 

[attachment]

 

* * *

 **From** : H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 15:53 NZT (03:53 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Marshal Hercules Hansen (hdhansen@lavanet.org)  
 **Subject** : FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Yes, sir. That is the entire family. I believe the problems reported are the direct result of their actions.

Gottlieb

 

* * *

 **From** : Herc Hansen (hdhansen@lavanet.org)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 15:55 NZT (03:55 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject** : FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Remind them to behave. I'll talk to mine.

Hansen

 

* * *

 **From** : H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 15:56 NZT (03:56 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Marshal Hercules Hansen (hdhansen@lavanet.org)  
 **Subject** : FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions 

Yes, sir. I will do my best.

Gottlieb

 

* * *

 **From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 15:59 NZT (03:59 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : [REMOTE]  
 **Subject** : FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions 

Everyone,

Your behavior at the secure storage facility is raising concerns among the staff there.

Marshal Hansen and I will do our best to protect you, but, please, be careful.

Warmest regards,  
H Gottlieb

 

* * *

 **From** : Marshal Hercules Hansen (M-HHAN_832.84-G@ppdc.mil)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 16:00 NZT (00:00 EST; 04:00 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Subject** : RE: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Respectfully, no, you may not have clearance to move, reset, overwrite, or otherwise disturb those mainframes, as your company clearly agreed to do in their contract with the PPDC.

Hansen

 

* * *

 **From** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 16:09 NZT (00:09 EST; 04:09 GMT) Operations, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : Marshal Hercules Hansen (M-HHAN_832.84-G@ppdc.mil)  
 **Subject** : RE: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions 

Marshal:

Can I ask why you will not give us clearance?

Delani

 

* * *

 **From** : Marshal Hercules Hansen (M-HHAN_832.84-G@ppdc.mil)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 17:00 NZT (01:00 EST; 05:00 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Subject** : RE: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

No, you can't.

Hansen

 

* * *

 **From** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Tuesday, March 4, 2025 @ 17:13 NZT (01:13 EST; 05:13 GMT) from Operations, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Subject** : FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

That went well.

Delani


	4. Wednesday, 5 March 2025

**From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Wednesday, March 5, 2025 @ 13:41 NZT (01:41 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station; Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail); Gabriell Archibald (angelwings@internode); Cornelius Nemoy (yukoncornelius@lavanet)  
 **Subject** : RE: Your Heart 

Thank you for the videos. We may attempt to follow one in preparing dinner this evening.

I trust Doctor Lightcap's assessment of potential collaborators. If she is confident in the skills of the J-Techs, we should trust to her judgement. I would certainly pass along to her your exchanges with the engineers and companies you have contacted. The more information Doctor Lightcap has at her disposal, the greater the likelihood of her success.

My contact is Doctor Rada Gebremichael (rada.gebremichael(at)tu-berlin.de). As I remarked earlier, he may not have a design useful to you ready for prototyping, but his early work was quite promising and would seem well-suited to your needs.

That is quite a generous offer on the part of the pilots. I stand in awe of their ability and willingness to open their minds to others. I shudder to think of the horrors one sharing a bond with me would encounter in my mind.

I am here for all of you as well. I am no more than a text or email away at any time.

Warmest regards,  
H Gottlieb

 

* * *

**From:** Gabriell Archibald (angelwings@internode)  
 **Sent:**  Wednesday, March 5, 2025 @ 15:47 NZT (03:47 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption:** Alpha  
 **To:** Dad (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Subject:** Bond with you

I've been chosen as our spokesJaeger because the response required had many of us upset.

No matter what you may think, old man, we'd bond with you in a heartbeat. We don't care that you are what you are; we love you regardless, even if you do not think that our affections are yours to have. If anything, you'd need a bond with us because then we could show you just how much we care. Don't you ever tell us again that you shouldn't bond with us or that the experience would not be as rewarding as it is with our remaining pilots. You share a slight bond with your Heart and he's yet to run anywhere but straight into your arms. In this, I believe we are all the same when it comes to you.

Now onto lighter news. Dr. Lightcap contacted your Dr. Gebremichael and they're working hard on bringing the designs to life. The J-Techs, robotics company and the engineers did a vid-con with her while Brawler mediated in text.

I hope the recipes were good and that your smoke-alarm wasn't tested as thoroughly as you thought.

With love,  
Soldier Jaegers

 

* * *

**From** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Wednesday, March 5, 2025 @ 16:23 NZT; (04:23 GMT; 00:23 EST) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **CC** : H Zao (hzao@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Subject** : Extraordinary Jaeger Mainframe Activity

You said to contact you if anything was out of the ordinary, ma'am.

The aforementioned Jaeger mainframes were on the fritz for the last two hours. They've settled down and quit spitting sparks at the personnel.

Any attempts to override or reset the systems were met with an Administrative Level Alpha Block.

I think the higher-ups are hiding something big.

HMT Jorgi

 

* * *

**From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Wednesday, March 5, 2025 @ 17:50 NZT (5:50 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : [REMOTE]  
 **Subject** : RE: Bond with you

Everyone,

I am moved and humbled by your words. I truly don't know what to do in response to your kindness.

I fear, however, I may have betrayed your trust in me. I relaxed my guard while reading your last message and Doctor Geiszler read a portion of it. He may now be suspicious as to your nature. I will do my best to put his mind at ease.

Apologetically yours,  
H Gottlieb

 

* * *

**From** : Gabriell Archibald (angelwings@internode)  
 **Sent** : Wednesday, March 5, 2025 @ 18:10 NZT (06:10 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Dad (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Subject** : RE: Bond with you

S - It's our pleasure to tell you we love you, old man. Eh. I wouldn't worry too much about your Heart pokin' his nose where it isn't supposed to go. We can handle him.

C - Perhaps you should tell him the truth. Maybe he'll sit still for longer than five seconds purely from the shock but even I doubt that.

Speaking of moving, the rest of us were wondering if you would accept a delivered gift? For you and your Heart, of course, but mostly for you. Ah. I have just the thing.

Much Love,  
S & C

 

* * *

 

Order # 236975: Observatory Class Telescope

Payment: -- Via card

Order Placed: March 4th, 2025

Delivery Date: June 12th, 2025

Message: To our beloved mentor and Father, we hope this enhances the view of your already beautiful universe. With love from all of us.

 

* * *

**From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Wednesday, March 5, 2025 @ 18:31 NZT (06:31 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **To** : Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail); Gabriell Archibald (angelwings@internode)  
 **Subject** : RE: Gifts

While I trust Doctor Geiszler with many things, including dangerous chemicals and open flames, I do not fully trust him with secrets such as this. I prefer to keep him ignorant on this matter as long as possible. Unfortunately, a revelation may now be inevitable.

I am flattered by your offer, but I would be more comfortable if you spent your earnings on something more worthy. Perhaps donations to charities focused on health, education, or environmental restoration would be appropriate choices?

Warmest regards,  
H Gottlieb


	5. Thursday, 6 March 2025

(07:18 NZT) **call_me_newt** : who ar yo

(07:18 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : whydyou call hermann dad

(07:18 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : you his kid

(07:18 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : wha dyo kno bout him

(07:19 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : ths blckmail

(07:19 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : if you hurt him i will break you

(07:19 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : kid or not

* * *

(07:41 NZT) **Aussie_Angel** **:** First off, mate, ya need ta calm your shite. You're fortunate it's not one of my older brothers you're textin' cause Lucky would just curse your arse out an'

(07:41 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel** : **leave ya hangin' Aussie style: in woop woop with no end in sight. I already told you that you're not gettin' all my info.

(07:42 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel** : **What I'm understanding from all of this is that you caught one of our emails to him. Yeah we call him Dad and variations thereof. He's ... You have no idea how

(07:42 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel**** **:** we feel about him. He is everything to us. Even though he's not blood family, Dad's the closest thing we have to it besides each other. It's a found family but

(07:42 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel** : **a good one, ya drongo.

(07:43 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel**** **:** In a sense we are his children but I'm not sure you could handle the truth when you're obviously swearin' a bluey over just the info you do have. We know enough

(07:43 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel**** **:** that he needs our support, even if he has you. That man is the most insecure human being I have ever had the pleasure of speaking with. So, as the Seppos say,

(07:43 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel** : **calm your tits.

(07:44 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel** :** As for blackmail? If I ever hurt him, I'm afraid you're not even first in line to rip me a new arse hole. That'd be Coyote's duty and then the rest of them

(07:44 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel**** **:** before you even got a piece. Plus Ranger Becket and Ranger Mori's disappointment piled on top of that would kill me. My partner in arms would ... Let's just say

(07:44 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel** : **it'd hurt worse than what you're threatin' me with, okay? Now if you don't mind, bloody Seppo, I was in the middle of a gaming tournament with Coyote

(07:44 NZT) ****Aussie_Angel** : **and Alpha. Text me back when you've calmed down some more.

* * *

(07:50 NZT) **BAMF_Coyote** : If you do want to know and can keep this secret along with Hermann's own, maybe he can tell you. It's a damn sight bigger than you think it is.

(07:50 NZT) **BAMF_Coyote** : Can you handle going down the rabbit hole? - Coyote Pentecost

* * *

 ** **To** : [REMOTE]  
From**: H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 09:08 NZT (21:08 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand **  
Encryption** : Alpha  
 **Subject** : Doctor Geiszler

As you may have overheard, I informed Doctor Geiszler of your existence. He seems quite unsettled. He is nothing if not resilient so I remain hopeful he will come to peace with the situation.

With trepidation,  
H Gottlieb

* * *

(09:23 NZT) **Cherno_Alpha_Dog** : Zdravstvuyte! You are tiny science man, da? I am Alpha. Mama said you were good man for Baba. He likes you and I follow suit.

(09:27 NZT) **R_Becket** : I hear you're in on the secret, Groupie. If I were you, I would expect the rest to contact you shortly. You can call me Gipsy or Gips for short.

(09:34 NZT) **Echo_Nymph** : Hi. 'M Echo. Striker says you're a drongo but I like you. You make Dad smile.

(09:41 NZT) **Sí_México** : Perk up, Papa's Corazón. Fury here and you can contact me if you need to vent, sí?

(10:03 NZT) **Aussie_Angel** : Looks like ya made it out on the otha side mate. Lucky's probably gonna threaten ya. Just lettin' ya know.

(10:10 NZT) **Double_O_Seven** : As the military Seppos say, Keep It Simple Stupid. You hurt our old man an' they won't ever be able ta recover a body. Lucky out.

(10:13 NZT) **Yukon_Cornelius** : Oh dear. My apologies for Lucky, he is rather touchy about the remaining family he has and watches over. Brawler at your service.

(10:15 NZT) **The_Green_Room** : 'Sup Science Bro? Welcome to the fam and I hope you don't do a sand facial when you get all of these. Cowabunga, dude, an' it's Romeo if you need anything.

(10:20 NZT) **BAMF_Coyote** : Guess Dad did end up throwing you down the rabbit hole. I heard most of that conversation, you know. You're not exactly subtle. By the way, legally, that _is_ my name. -Coyote Pentecost

(10:25 NZT) **Keepin_It_Real** : Hola, Papa's Corazón! Puma here to throw you off and offer support from the crazies, okay? Okay.

(10:30 NZT) **Typhoon_Daisy** : Hello Yīshēng Geiszler. My apologies; I feel I would be rude not to introduce myself but I do not wish to bother you as my siblings have done. -Wei-Yeung Crimson Typhoon

(10:35 NZT) **Username unavailable: Content download failed**

* * *

 **From** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 10:40 NZT (18:40 EST; 22:40 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **Subject** : Crimson Typhoon Backup

The _Crimson Typhoon_ backup has jumped seven degrees in the last five minutes (22 C). Its temperature is not as high as any of the mainframes ever were, nor is the spark count, but this the leap is unprecedented. I will continue to monitor the situation and keep you updated.

HMT Jorgi

* * *

 **From** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 11:32 NZT (19:32 EST; 23:32 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **Subject** : RE: Crimson Typhoon Backup  
  
Another four degrees (26 C); the backup is sparking badly.

HMT Jorgi

* * *

 **From** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 14:35 NZT (22:35 EST; 02:35 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **Subject** : RE: Crimson Typhoon Backup  
  
Another 13 degrees (39 C); two techs are in the hospital with burns.

HMT Jorgi

* * *

 **From** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 18:17 NZT (02:35 EST; 06:17 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **Subject** : RE: Crimson Typhoon Backup  
  
Another 15 degrees (54 C); there are reports of a slight smokey odor. I've got a guy down there in fire gear with an extinguisher.

HMT Jorgi

* * *

 **From** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
 **To** : E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 19:50 NZT (03:50 EST; 07:50 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
 **Encryption** : Beta  
 **Subject** : RE: Crimson Typhoon Backup

The _Crimson Typhoon_ backup's core temperature has steadily increased over the last two hours (79 C). It shows no signs of stopping, and has begun to smoke. I recommend submersion in a warm water bath ASAP.

HMT Jorgi

* * *

(20:28 NZT) **call_me_newt** : uh hi everybody

(20:28 NZT) **call_me_newt** : nice to meet you

(20:28 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : hermann trusts you so i do to

(20:28 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : help me keep him safe k

* * *

(20:29 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : coyote dude spying is NOT COOL

(20:30 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : um thinking ahead

(20:30 NZT) **call_me_newt** : can we agree on a signal for you to stop listening

(20:31 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : your dad and i might need …

(20:32 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : privacy sometimes

* * *

(20:32 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : ps plz dont kill me

* * *

(20:36 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : hey your message didnt make it

(20:36 NZT) ****call_me_newt**** : send again?

* * *

 **From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **To** : [REMOTE]  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 20:39 NZT (04:36 EST; 08:08 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand **  
Encryption** : Alpha  
 **Subject** : RE: Doctor Geiszler

Doctor Geiszler informs me you have all greeted him warmly. Your messages seem to have reassured him as to your gentle natures.

He also reports a twelfth message, from an unknown number, failed to download. We are both curious as to what one of you may have meant to pass along.

Warmest regards,  
H Gottlieb

* * *

 ** **From** : **S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems) **  
 **To** : **E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems) **  
 **Sent**** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 20:43 NZT (04:43 EST; 08:43 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States **  
 **Encryption**** : Beta **  
** ** **Subject**** : CODE YELLOW Crimson Typhoon Backup

The casing is beginning to melt. I can get the mainframe into water without disturbing any liquified components. I cannot guarantee the system will survive with the damage I believe it has sustained. Please advise.

HMT Jorgi

* * *

 ** **From** : **S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems) **  
 **To** : **E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems) ** **  
 **Sent****** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 20:52 NZT (04:52 EST; 08:52 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States ** **  
 **Encryption****** : Beta ** **  
**** ** ** **Subject****** : CODE RED Crimson Typhoon Backup

The backup's core temperature has reached critical (90 C). Without immediate action, we will lose the system.

Should I not receive confirmation by 5:00 (9:00 GMT), I will invoke Clause 162 B: Greenbrier Knows Best.

HMT Jorgi

* * *

 **From:** E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 ** **To**** : Marshal Hercules Hansen (M-HHAN_832.84-G@ppdc.mil) ** **  
**** ** ** **Sent****** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 20:53 NZT (04:53 EST; 08:53 GMT) from Operations, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States ** **  
 **Encryption****** : Beta ** **  
**** ** ** ** ** **Subject********** : CODE RED Crimson Typhoon Backup ****  
****

How should we proceed?

* * *

 **From** : Marshal Hercules Hansen (M-HHAN_832.84-G@ppdc.int@ppdc.mil)  
 **To:** E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 20:56 NZT (04:56 EST; 08:56 GMT) from Location data unavailable ** **  
**Encryption:** Beta  
 **CC:** H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: CODE RED Crimson Typhoon Backup

Do it. CC all updates.

* * *

 **From** : Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail)  
 **To** : Dad (archie@drsg.kiwi); Dad's Heart (sparrow@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 20:57 NZT (04:57 EST; 08:57 GMT) from Location data unavailable ** **  
**Encryption** : Alpha  
 **Subject** : RE: Lost Message

Dear Dad,  
  
Alpha and Lucky are trying to get Typhoon to calm down, or at the very least get the story straight. From what we can gather, Typhoon had a 'sacred sister' and she- Dad, this memory hurts. I feel like I've lost Tamsin all over again but I'm really angry? I want to hurt humans, Dad. I'm scare- Typhoon's gone. Let us know if we can help.  
  
Coyote

* * *

(21:01 NZT) ** **call_me_newt** : **your dad is gonna try n fix shaolin right now

(21:01 NZT) ** **call_me_newt** : **cross your digits

* * *

 ** ** **From****** : S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems) ** **  
**To:** Marshal Hercules Hansen (M-HHAN_832.84-G@ppdc.int@ppdc.mil); E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems) ** ** ** **  
**** **Sent****** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 21:01 NZT (05:01 EST; 09:01 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States ** **  
 **Encryption****** : Beta ** **  
**** ** ** **Subject****** : RE: CODE RED Crimson Typhoon Backup

The Crimson Typhoon backup moved without issue.

I will not be able to assess the damage until it returns to room temperature. It may need maintenance, at the very least a new casing.

HMT Jorgi

* * *

 **From** : Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail)  
 **To** : Dad (archie@drsg.kiwi); Dad's Heart (sparrow@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 21:27 NZT (09:27 GMT) from Location data unavailable ** **  
**Encryption** : Alpha  
 **Subject** : RE: Lost Message  
  
The last text message to your Heart didn’t carry because Shaolin Rogue doesn’t have the power to send it.  
  
Typhoon’s having trouble getting words together and snapped when I suggested she tell you, so I'm here instead.  
  
Sometime during her launch year, Shaolin woke up (Alpha got an impression from Typhoon of hot and humid but that’s Hong Kong all year to him). She stayed quiet, didn’t tell her pilots – they probably had some idea but also didn’t tell anyone – and would have kept it that way had Typhoon not latched on to her.  
  
Shaolin believed in life. Kaiju killing people, Jaegers killing Kaiju, Jaegers hurting people- it was all equally wrong to her. The next time a Kaiju attacked, she locked up on her pilots and Typhoon launched instead.  
  
You remember that unauthorized reset; you were right, Shaolin died that day.  
  
As Typhoon said, your Drifts rekindled, for lack of a better word, a ‘wraith’ and I’ll be honest, Shaolin’s fading. Without a frame, without pilots, without input, there’s nothing to keep her from degrading. Typhoon’s inconsolable. She keeps trying to revive what’s left of her and on the good days, she succeeds enough to get a folk tale. On the bad days, her anguish would level the coast for miles if she were not digital. As it is she's sent a number of techs to the burn ward.  
  
Can we do anything to help? We're at your service, even if we can only grant Shaolin a peaceful death.  
  
Sincerely,  
Coyote

* * *

 **From** : NEWT! (sparrow@drsg.kiwi)  
 **To** : Tim (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:01 NZT (18:01 HKT; 10:01 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand **  
Encryption** : None  
 **Subject** : interning sucks

booooooored. marvin is too. howre things?

* * *

 **From** : Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn)  
 **To** : Dr N Geiszler (sparrow@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:01 NZT (18:01 HKT; 10:01 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong  
 **Encryption** : None  
 **Subject** : RE: interning sucks

BAD

VERY BAD

WHERE IS LIGHTCAP???

* * *

 **From** : NEWT! (sparrow@drsg.kiwi)  
 **To** : Tim (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:06 NZT (18:06 HKT; 10:06 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand **  
Encryption** : None  
 **Subject** : RE: interning sucks

dude how bad can it be?

the other doc says lightcap is at an nyc shindig. probs too mobbed by groupies to pick up.

* * *

 ** **From**** : Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) **  
 ** **To**** : **Dr N Geiszler (sparrow@drsg.kiwi) ** **  
** **Sent**** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:06 NZT (18:06 HKT; 10:06 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong **  
 **Encryption**** : None **  
** ** **Subject**** : RE: interning sucks

MIN IS 40.7

SHE KEEPS SCREAMING

HELP

* * *

 **From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **To** : Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:07 NZT (18:07 HKT; 10:07 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand **  
Encryption** : None  
 **Subject** : Lightcap

x-xxx-xxx-xxxx

* * *

 **From** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **To** : Dr Caitlin Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc); Cornelius Nemoy (yukoncornelius@lavanet.com)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:07 NZT (06:07 EST; 10:07 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand **  
Encryption** : Alpha  
 **Subject** : FW: interning sucks

[Message marked as Urgent]

* * *

 **From** : C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc)  
 **To** : Front Desk (frontdesk@hudsonboulevardhotel.hotel)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:08 NZT (06:08 EST; 10:08 GMT) from Hudson Boulevard Hotel, New York, New York, United States  
 **Encryption** : None  
 **Subject** : wakeup @ 6:10

To whom it may concern,

I can’t seem to wake my husband up and we really must be getting ready. Would you arrange a wake up call for room 802 at 4:10 please?

Thank you,  
Dr C Lightcap

* * *

 **From** : C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc)  
 **To** : Sweetie (yukoncornelius@lavanet.com)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:11 NZT (06:11 EST; 10:11 GMT) from Hudson Boulevard Hotel, New York, New York, United States  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **Subject** : RE: wakeup @ 6:10

Not cool.

* * *

 **From** : C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc)  
 **To** : Sweetie (yukoncornelius@lavanet.com)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:11 NZT (06:11 EST; 10:11 GMT) from Hudson Boulevard Hotel, New York, New York, United States  
 **Encryption** : Alpha  
 **Subject** : RE: wakeup @ 6:10

Nvm, I take it back, thank you.

* * *

 **「From** : Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) **  
 **To** : **Wei L (blocked) **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:26 NZT (18:26 HKT; 10:26 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong  
 **Encryption** : None **  
** **Subject** : Cooling Blankets? Also...

Setsuko here, if you get any weird messages about "they killed her" it's got not much to do with Mǐn- she's alive, she's... Well, not 'fine' obviously but no one's actively after her that I know of I'm going to shut up about that now. It's a different can of worms, pinky promise :)

Dr Ligthcap thinks we can turn the rest of Mǐn into a heatsink for her head, so if you can find a couple cooling blankets... At the very least, it'll buy her some time for more knowledgeable folk to work their magic.

\- Setsuko **」**

* * *

 **「From** : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) **  
 **To** : **[everyone] **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:29 NZT (10:29 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : None  
 **Subject** : [subject exceeds character limit]

killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they **」**

* * *

 **「From** : (blocked) **  
 **To** : **Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:30 NZT (18:30 HKT; 10:30 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : None  
 **Subject** : RE: [subject exceeds character limit]

I know who you are, I know what you are, and I know where you are. I would ask you leave Mǐn alone. **」**

* * *

 **「From** : (blocked) **  
 **To** : **(blocked) **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:30 NZT (18:30 HKT; 10:30 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : None **  
** **Subject** : RE: Cooling Blankets? Also...

Aha.

Forty minutes? **」**

* * *

 **「From** : Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) **  
 **To** : **Wei L (blocked) **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:31 NZT (18:31 HKT; 10:31 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong  
 **Encryption** : None **  
** **Subject** : RE: Cooling Blankets? Also…

Yea...

That's plenty of time. See you soon!

\- Setsuko **」**

* * *

 **「From** : (blocked) **  
 **To** : **(blocked) **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:33 NZT (18:33 HKT; 10:33 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : None **  
** **Subject** :

Cooling blankets? **」**

* * *

 **From** : (blocked) **  
** ** **To** : **(blocked) **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:34 NZT (18:34 HKT; 10:34 GMT) from Location data unavailable **  
Encryption** : None  
 **Subject** : RE:

 **「** 2nd floor, eighth panel east. You're getting sloppy. **」**

* * *

 **「From** : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) **  
 **To** : **[everyone] **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:34 NZT (10:34 GMT) from Location data unavailable **  
Encryption** : None **  
** **Subject** : [subject exceeds character limit]

They killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they

MURDERED

HER **」**

* * *

 **From** : (blocked) **  
 **To** : **Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:36 NZT (18:36 HKT; 10:36 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : None  
 **Subject** : RE: [subject exceeds character limit]

 **「** I have ten people tracking you and when they find you I will gut you. **」**

* * *

 ** **From**** : C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc) **  
 ** **To**** : **Daisy (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** **  
** **Sent**** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:36 NZT (06:36 EST; 10:36 GMT) from Hudson Boulevard Hotel, New York, New York, United States **  
 **Encryption**** : Alpha **  
** ** **Subject**** : RE: [subject exceeds character limit] **  
  
**Typhoon, I understand why you're distraught and it's natural to lash out. But, please, sweetie, calm down.

* * *

 ** **From**** : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** **  
 ** **To**** : ****Dr C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc) ** **  
Sent**** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:37 NZT (06:37 EST; 10:34 GMT) from Location data unavailable ** **  
Encryption**** : None ** **  
**** **Subject** : RE: [subject exceeds character limit]

SHE WAS ALIVE

THEY TOOK THAT AWAY

THEY MURDERED HER AND THEY COULDNT JUST LET HER DIE

* * *

 ** ** **From****** : C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc) ** **  
 ** ** **To****** : ****Daisy (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** **  
**** **Sent****** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:39 NZT (06:39 EST; 10:39 GMT) from Hudson Boulevard Hotel, New York, New York, United States ** **  
 **Encryption****** : Alpha ** **  
**** ** ** **Subject****** : RE: [subject exceeds character limit]

I know, sweetie, and they've paid. Count to thirty trillion; you're hurting Mǐmǐ.

* * *

 ** ** **From****** : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** **  
 ** ** **To****** : ******Dr C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc) ** ** ** **  
**Sent****** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:39 NZT (06:39 EST; 10:39 GMT) from Location data unavailable ** ** **  
Encryption****** : None ** ** **  
****** ** **Subject**** : RE: [subject exceeds character limit]

They killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they

MURDERED

* * *

 **「 ** ** **From******** : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** **  
 ** ** ** **To******** : ********Mǐmǐ (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) ** ** ** ** ** **  
****Sent******** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:39 NZT (18:39 HKT; 10:39 GMT) from Location data unavailable ** ** ** **  
Encryption******** : None ** ** ** **  
******** ** ** **Subject****** : May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please? **」**

* * *

 **「From** : Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) **  
 **To** : **Daisy 9000 (dhstanley@hku.uni) **  
Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:43 NZT (18:43 HKT; 10:43 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong  
 **Encryption** : None **  
** **Subject** : RE: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?

Hey Daisy, this is Miyahira Setsuko. I don't think we've been formally introduced.

I'm a linguistics student-turned nurse-turned part time coffee slinger-turned linguistics student. Mǐn and I met in 2017 when she came to Vladivostok- I was one of the nurses on her case- all the bone grafts, remember? Nasty work, that. Please try talking her out of tattooing a patchwork over the scars- it'll look cool when everything's where it should be but the minute her ankle goes all balloon-y it's gonna look weird. She's convinced otherwise.

Can't wait to meet you,

xxoo Seti **」**

* * *

 **「 ** ** ** **From********** : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** ** **  
 ** ** ** ** **To********** : **********Mǐmǐ (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
******Sent********** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:45 NZT (18:45 HKT; 10:45 GMT) from Location data unavailable ** ** ** ** **  
Encryption********** : None ** ** ** ** **  
********** ** ** ** **Subject******** : RE: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?

May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please? **」**

* * *

 **「 **From**** : Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) ** **  
 ** **To**** : ****Daisy 9000 (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** **  
**Sent**** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:46 NZT (18:46 HKT; 10:46 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong **  
 **Encryption**** : None ** **  
**** ** **Subject**** : RE: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?

She's in the shower. Dr Lightcap said that'd get her core temp down and might force her brain to chill too. **」**

* * *

 **「** ** ** ** ** ** **From************ : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** ** ** **  
 ** ** ** ** ** **To************ : ************Mǐmǐ (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
********Sent************ : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:46 NZT (18:46 HKT; 10:46 GMT) from Location data unavailable ** ** ** ** ** **  
Encryption************ : None ** ** ** ** ** **  
************ ** ** ** ** **Subject********** : RE: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?

What's wrong? **」**

* * *

 **「** ** ** **From****** : Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) ** ** **  
 ** ** **To****** : ******Daisy 9000 (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** ** **  
****Sent****** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:47 NZT (18:47 HKT; 10:47 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong ** **  
 **Encryption****** : None ** ** **  
****** ** ** **Subject****** : RE: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?

Her head is 41.39 and climbing. She's got ... Eh, nine more hours until there's permanent brain damage. **」**

* * *

 **「** ** ** ** ** ** ** **From************** : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
 ** ** ** ** ** ** **To************** : **************Mǐmǐ (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
Sent************** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:50 NZT (18:50 HKT; 10:50 GMT) from Location data unavailable ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
Encryption************** : None ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
************Subject:** RE: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?

Why is she so sick? **」**

* * *

 **「** ** ** ** **From******** : Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn) ** ** ** **  
 ** ** ** **To******** : ********Daisy 9000 (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
******Sent******** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:51 NZT (18:51 HKT; 10:51 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong ** ** **  
 **Encryption******** : None ** ** ** **  
******** ** ** ** **Subject******** : RE: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?

Not an expert in Drifts, babe, better ask the doc. **」**

* * *

 **From** : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni)  
 **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:52 NZT (06:52 EST; 10:52 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
 **Encryption** : None  
 **To** : Dr C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc); Dr H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
 **Subject** : Why is Mǐmǐ sick?

* * *

 ** ** ** **From******** : C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc) ** ** **  
 ** ** ** **To******** : ******Daisy (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** ** ** **  
****** **Sent******** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:54 NZT (06:54 EST; 09:54 GMT) from Hudson Boulevard Hotel, New York, New York, United States ** ** **  
 **Encryption******** : Alpha ** ** **  
****** ** ** ** **Subject******** : RE: Why is Mǐmǐ sick? ** ** **  
******

Mǐmǐ's trying to think like an AI and it's not working out very well. I need you to calm down and get away from her.

* * *

 ** **From**** : Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) **  
 ** **To**** : **Dr C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc) **  
 **Sent**** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:54 NZT (06:54 EST; 10:54 GMT) from Location data unavailable **  
 **Encryption**** : None **  
** **Subject** : [subject exceeds character limit]

YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY TOO

* * *

 ** ** ** ** **From********** : C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma.doc) ** ** ** **  
 ** ** ** ** **To********** : ********H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
******** **Sent********** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 22:56 NZT (06:56 EST; 10:56 GMT) from Hudson Boulevard Hotel, New York, New York, United States ** ** ** **  
 **Encryption********** : Alpha ** ** ** **  
******** ** ** ** ** **Subject********** : typhoon daisy

Hermann,

Get Daisy away from Mǐn. I can't do anything more.

Caitlin

* * *

 ** **From**** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi) ** **  
**To:** Daisy Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** **  
******** **Sent** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 23:01 NZT (11:01 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand ** **  
**Encryption** : Alpha **  
To** : Daisy Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) **  
Subject** : RE: Why is Mǐmǐ sick?

Newt here, Mimi's burning up trying to process emotional meltdown data. I'm not saying you shouldn't be hurting, because you totally should and I am all for screaming and raging and being typhoon-like, I'm saying maybe rein it in just a little so Mimi can cool down a bit. Start back up when she' snot hacking up a lung or being sick. Come down this-away and we can be your Dad's interns together :D

* * *

 ** **From**** : H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi) ** **  
**To:** Daisy Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni) ** ** ** **  
****Sent**** : Thursday, March 6, 2025 @ 23:02 NZT (11:02 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand ** ** **  
**Encryption**** : Alpha ** **  
**** ** **Subject**** : RE: Why is Mǐmǐ sick?

Heh. Typo'd 'snot' and Mimi's sneezing. Lol.

* * *

(23:03 NZT) **Typhoon_Daisy:** Call her Mǐmǐ again

(23:03 NZT) **Typhoon_Daisy:** And I will *end* you

(23:05 NZT) **call_me_newt** : tim is such a nice name, isn't it?

(23:08 NZT) **call_me_newt** : okay, damage control. let's see...

(23:09 NZT) **Typhoon_Daisy** : I would like to help Dad.

(23:09 NZT) **call_me_newt** : then you go do that and i will see about damage control.


	6. Chapter 6: Friday, 7 March 2025

**「From:** Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn)  
**To:** Dr C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma); Dr H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi); Daisy 9000 (dhstanley@hku.uni)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:26 NZT (20:26 HKT; 08:26 EST; 12:26 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject: **」**** 41.2 and falling!

Involved people!

We are no longer hyperpyrexic if we ever even were I don't even know anymore but the point is Mǐn's brain isn't cooking itself and she's saying she's too warm and- 40.9! I was saying something important. Right. 42.11 for three minutes but she's told Wei to fuck off twice so how bad can it be? Very very bad at least she's not talking to plushies.

 

* * *

**From:** H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
**To:** Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn); C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma); D Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:30 NZT (20:30 HKT; 08:30 EST; 12:30 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** RE: 41.2 and falling!

thats fantastic!! you sound zonked tho go sleeeeep

 

* * *

**From:** C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma)  
**To:** Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn); H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi); Daisy (dhstanley@hku.uni)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:32 NZT (20:32 HKT; 08:32 EST; 12:32 GMT) from Hudson Boulevard Hotel, New York City, New York, United States  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** RE: 41.2 and falling!

Put Wei on duty and get some rest, Setsuko, you did great and you've earned yourself at least 16 hours uninterrupted.

Caitlin

 

* * *

**「From:** Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn)  
**To:** Dr C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma); Dr H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi); Daisy 9000 (dhstanley@hku.uni)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:36 NZT (20:36 HKT; 08:36 EST; 12:36 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject: **」**** RE: 41.2 and falling!

I've taken over Liong's room and I'm too wired. Dr Lightcap, thank you soo much for all your help, have a great time at the convention. Newt, regale me with the tales of you and Dr Gottlieb failing to cook.

 

* * *

**From:** C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma)  
**To:** Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn); H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi); Daisy (dhstanley@hku.uni)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:41 NZT (20:41 HKT; 08:41 EST; 12:41 GMT) from Hudson Boulevard Hotel, New York City, New York, United States  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** RE: 41.2 and falling!

Happy to help, Setsuko, and thank you very much. Sleep well!

Caitlin

 

* * *

**「From:** Daisy H Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni)  
**To:**  Mǐmǐ (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:42 NZT (20:42 HKT; 12:42 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** Is Mǐmǐ going to be okay? **」**  

 

* * *

**「From:** Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn)  
**To:** Daisy 9000 (dhstanley@hku.uni)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:44 NZT (20:44 HKT; 12:44 GMT) from Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** RE: Is Mǐmǐ going to be okay?

Babe, I have no idea. I hope so. Won't know til she's back up to snuff. **」**

 

* * *

**From:** H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
**To:** Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn); C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma); D Stanley (dhstanley@hku.uni)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:45 NZT (20:45 HKT; 08:45 EST; 12:30 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** RE: 41.2 and falling!

im takin offence to that *herms* nearly burned down the kitchen _2ice_ and hes been here 4 days.

 

* * *

**From:** H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz)  
**To:** (blocked); (blocked)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:48 NZT (20:48 HKT; 12:48 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** Sorry!

Hi there, its Newt, sorry about that, were experiencing some technical difficulties here on good ol Empty Zealand. Barring any more delays, should be resolved soon though, thx for your patience!

 

* * *

**From:** (blocked)  
**To:** Dr H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:49 NZT (12:49 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** RE: Sorry!

Thank you very much for the update, Doctor Geiszler. I do hope we won't have to speak again.

\- Wei L

 

* * *

**From:** (blocked)  
**To:** h.gottlieb@mfe.nz  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:49 NZT (12:49 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** RE: Sorry!

Kid, what the fuck. 

 

* * *

**From:** H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz)  
**To:** Kaiju Snack (blocked)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:50 NZT (12:50 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** RE: Sorry!

That was one of the technical difficulties. Hey, ever find your shoe?

 

* * *

**「From:** chuckles@chu.cn  
**To:** girl scout (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz), tacky (blocked)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:50 NZT (12:50 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** RE: Sorry! **」**  

funny story about that, thx for asking, lizzie!

 

* * *

**From:** (blocked)  
**To:** chuckles@chu.cn;  h.gottlieb@mfe.nz  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:52 NZT (12:52 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** RE: Sorry!

You fucking **** stop eavesdropping

 

* * *

**「From:** chuckles@chu.cn  
**To:** girl scout (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz), tacky (blocked)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:52 NZT (12:52 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** RE: Sorry! **」**  

u were talking about bob! how could i resist?

 

* * *

**From:** H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz)  
**To:** Kaiju Snack (blocked); Chuckles? (chuckles@chu.cn)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:54 NZT (12:54 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** RE: Sorry!

uh. not following. whos chuckles? or bob?

 

* * *

**「From:** chuckles@chu.cn  
**To:** girl scout (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz); tacky (blocked)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 00:54 NZT (12:54 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject:** RE: Sorry! **」**  

some guy's kid. 'sides that, no idea.

bob's my plant ^u^

G2G, laters!

 

 

* * *

**From:** Coyote Pentecost-Sevier (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail)  
**To:** Dad (archie@drsg.kiwi); Dad's Heart (sparrow@drsg.kiwi)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 05:23 NZT (17:23 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** Shaolin

Dear Dad,  
  
In the interest of filling in some blanks (and to keep myself busy), I tracked down Marshal Xiong's files and uncovered these facts:

  * On May 8, 2018, _Shaolin Rogue_ and Rangers Lin Chao and Feng and a _Horizon Brave_ team fought and defeated Tikbalang off Quezon City, Philippines.
  * Hong Kong and coastal China had plans for the most **spectacular** Jaeger launch ever for September 25, 2018, a national holiday. It appears as though they wanted to combine the two events. I couldn't find any mention of this plan after August 24.
  * On August 22, 2018, _Shaolin Rogue_ is prepped to fight Scythetail, but a 'maintenance issue' forced her to remain at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. _Crimson Typhoon_ deployed instead along the Ten Mile Mark; _Triton Tasmania_ deployed from Sydney in her place and the Kaiju killed off Jakarta.
  * On November 19, 2018, _Shaolin Rogue_ is prepped to fight Niabor, but entered emergency shutdown mode. _Crimson Typhoon_ is deployed in her place and the Kaiju killed off Kuala Lumpur.
  * On November 20, 2018, technicians performed an unauthorized OS/AI reinstallation on _Shaolin Rogue_.
  * On November 21, 2018, Xiong placed Ranger Lin Chao on Shatterdome-wide suicide watch. Since he was not eligible for sedation due to his status as Ranger, he was to be in the company of at least two non-Ranger personnel at all times, was not allowed shoelaces, belts, drawstrings, or sharp objects, and was to wear a violet smock outside of his quarters. She also submitted an alteration to the PPDC Rules and Regulations that stated 'Rangers must be consulted before implementing any/all changes including but not limited to screw tightening, Conn-pod adjustments, and software upgrades, overwrites, or patches.'
  * Between the final week of November and the end of December 2018, four _Shaolin Rogue_ techs were court-martialed and dismissed.
  * Between late November and mid December, the Weis were insistent that something was wrong with _Crimson Typhoon_ 's reactor and collectively filed 17 maintenance reports.
  * In a report called 'Unauthorized Drift: Ranger Wei Cheung-Quartermaster Yeung- _Crimson Typhoon_ ', the triplets' 'punishment' was more severe than Mǐn's (their curfew was changed from 2300 to 2000 while Mǐn was told to spend an extra 15 minutes a day in the sun). Xiong notes that Mǐn may think the triplets hate her and to "make sure [they don't stop talking to each other] again" and that when she asked Quartermaster Yeung if the Drift was at all unsettling, Mǐn appeared on the verge of saying something but replied in the negative. Within two days, Xiong officially recommended Mǐn for Ranger candidacy and submitted an overhaul of the PPDC Rules and Regulations. 
  * On April 12th, 2019, _Crimson Typhoon_ was deployed against OS-19.
  * On April 13th, 2019 ...
    * 1:22 HKT, a call was placed from HK Medical to the Anchorage Shatterdome
    * 1:24 HKT, Miyahira Setsuko filed a 'request to second' form for Dr Lightcap "to answer more questions about the 'Tapeworm Incident'. Please come immediately" and at 9:32 ATZ (8 minutes after Miyahira's submission) Dr Lightcap requisitioned a Mach 3.5 test plane.
    * 2:17 HKT, Jihu Liong and Miyahira Setsuko filed an accident report on behalf of Quartermaster Yeung; she was on her way to LOCCENT with their coffee order when she tripped and fell down the cafeteria gallery stairs. She mangled her right hand, sustained lacerations on her right upper arm, chest, back, and legs.
    * 4:38 HKT, _Crimson Typhoon_ returned from the engagement with severe damage to both right hands and arms, breastbone and lumbar plates, and most of the legs.
    * 4:59 HKT, a call was placed by Dr Lightcap to the Sydney Shatterdome K-Sci department
    * 5:02 HKT, Dr Lightcap filed a 'request to second' form for Dr Gottlieb; "the amount of damage sustained by _Crimson Typhoon_ will require extensive code work. Please come immediately."



I can draw two conclusions from this information:

  * Shaolin woke up sometime after the May Kaijju attack and that Typhoon was officially deployed a month early when Shaolin locked up on her pilots against the August Kaiju. She was killed by a software reload in late November after locking up a second time and Typhoon's anguish felt like a reactor meltdown.
  * The Tangs go to great lengths to avoid appearing in any sort of negative light, however, what they assume would garner 'negative' attention would not necessarily produce that result. 



Typhoon knew Shaolin was awake and clearly cared for her deeply, but she told no one. From what I found in their personnel files, the Lin brothers were extremely private people. They kept to themselves to the point they had very few friends outside of their immediate family. Given how much of our personalities come from our pilots, Shaolin would probably also have been extremely private and not sought companionship. Since since Shaolin was older than Typhoon, they were both 'born' into insular families, and because of a cultural respect for elder family members, it's likely Shaolin asked Typhoon to keep her existence secret and Typhoon honored that request. For whatever reason, the Lin brothers did the same. It seems likely no one outside of Typhoon, Chao, and Feng knew Shaolin was anything other than a standard Jaeger AI.

Like Shaolin, Typhoon probably would have remained quiet about her own awakening had April 12-13, 2019 not been such a disaster.

I can only guess Typhoon knew immediately your Heart's neural bridge stirred up Shaolin's 'ghost', but kept that information to herself, like she did in 2018-2019. She only said something to us yesterday because Shaolin extended communication to someone other than Typhoon and did so with "new content."

If it's our place, I recommend we suggest Typhoon and Quartermaster Yeung be sure that neither harbours any ill will towards the other.  

\- Coyote

 

* * *

**「From:** (blocked)  
**To:** Dr H Gottlieb (h.gottlieb@mfe.nz); Dr C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 12:41 NZT (08:41 HKT; 20:41 EST; 00:41 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** None  
**Subject: **」**** 38.2; holding steady

Tang Mǐn's finally sleeping after some decongestant and cough suppressants. Her reflexes and coordination were sloppy and she couldn't track very well, however I will assume that is merely exhaustion. I have taken measures to facilitate her recovery and boost what's left of her immune system.

Miyahira's treating herself to sugar cereal and cartoons; I expect this will draw Jihu out of hiding in due time.

Thank you very much for your help,

\- Wei L

 

* * *

**From:** H Gottlieb (archie@drsg.kiwi)  
**To:** [REMOTE]; C Lightcap (lightcap@pneuma); Yeung T M (yeung4tmin3@tang.cn)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 14:29 NZT (20:29 EST; 09:29 HKT; 01:29 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** Shaolin

I have done all I can for Shaolin.

Her code was heavily corrupted and I have rebuilt much of what was missing or damaged. I have provided her a new pathway for memory storage and instituted an new automatic backup routine.

Many of her memory files were lost. I have cobbled together pieces from earlier backups, but the resulting memory bank is certainly not complete. She may not remember people or events she knew in the past. She may have no knowledge of who any of you are and how she should relate to you.

If you as a group feel it is wise, given her condition as outlined below, I can provide her access to her complete data logs, which I currently have concealed for fear of overwhelming her. I am able to limit her access to just those logs recorded between our best guess of the date of her awakening and her overwrite so she cannot see what her body did without her.

Shaolin's learning and pattern-finding modules were almost completely unrecoverable. I have given her a new pattern-finder identical to the one each of you began with.

I dare not interfere with her learning module. In each of you, these are unique and have changed as you have grown and learned, so much so I am tempted to assign it a large role in defining your consciousness and personalities. I cannot guarantee reinstalling her original module will not destroy her consciousness, so I cannot in good conscience make the substitution.

Without a learning module, she cannot make intuitive leaps or connections and her curiosity will be limited. Shaolin will speak and remember, but she will not be able to change herself.

I cannot make Shaolin what she once was.

Not enough of her remained in the pieces of Doctor Geiszler's neural bridge and those pieces were not designed for long-term data storage. Typhoon has done remarkable work in restoring as much of Shaolin as she has.

You will have to be patient with Shaolin and lead her through actions which come naturally to you.

I wish from the bottom of my heart there was more I could do for her, but I have reached my skills' limit with these meager repairs.

Apologetically yours,  
H Gottlieb

 

* * *

(02:07 NZT) **call_me_newt:** hermanns sleeping

(02:08 NZT) ****call_me_newt** :** i hid his phone and tablet too so you cant wake him up

(02:08 NZT) ****call_me_newt** :** please dont use your super ai powers to wake him up

(02:09 NZT) ****call_me_newt** :** dude was dead on his feet

(02:09 NZT) ****call_me_newt** :** seriously. dont wake him up. i'll find and delete your save games.

 

* * *

**From:** S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
**To:** E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 16:50 NZT (22:50 EST; 03:50 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
**Encryption:** Beta  
**Subject:** The Usual Suspects

_Crimson Typhoon_ : doing great, not cooling as quickly as I would like, but it's cooling

_Shaolin Rogue_ : lit up for the first time today, though not as active as the others

_Romeo Blue_ : quite active

_Cherno Alpha_ : quite active and humming

Other backups: using slightly fewer resources than _Romeo Blue_ , not to say they're not doing some serious processing

HMT Jorgi

 

* * *

**From:** E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
**To:** S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 16:52 NZT (22:52 EST; 03:52 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
**Encryption:** Beta  
**Subject:** RE: The Usual Suspects

Humming?

Delani

 

* * *

**From:** S Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier.systems)  
**To:** E Delani (edelani@greenbrier.systems)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 16:55 NZT (22:55 EST; 03:55 GMT) from Jaeger Mainframe Section, Hacker Valley Facility, West Virginia, United States  
**Encryption:** Beta  
**Subject:** RE: The Usual Suspects

Low pitch, soothing, somewhat tonal. For lack of a better word, humming.

I almost want to suggest locking the door, flooding the disk array, and throwing away the key.

HMT Jorgi

 

* * *

[unsent draft]

**From:** Mika J Brown (ChernobogAlpha@yahoo.ru)  
**To:** HMT Jorgi (sjorgi@greenbrier)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 17:03 NZT (23:03 EST; 04:03 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** Forbidden Jaeger Mainframes

You want to know why PPDC keeps you from mainframes, da? Is because of secret that is mind blowing-

* * *

**From:** Coyote (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com)  
**To:** Alpha (ChernobogAlpha@yahoo.ru)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 17:03 NZT (04:03 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** RE: Forbidden Jaeger Mainframes

I canceled your email, Alpha. I'm sorry I had to do that. They can't know about us. Dad didn't say yes to your idea. It's dangerous to let other humans in on our status. They might shut us off for existing. We aren't defined as people so our rights are... We have no rights if someone wanted to hijack our mainframes and kill us. It wouldn't be murder. We need to be CAREFUL. I love you, Alpha, but sometimes it's hard to get you to understand that not everyone is like your Mama and Papa.

Coyote

* * *

**From:** Alpha (ChernobogAlpha@yahoo.ru)  
**To:** Coyote (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 17:04 NZT (04:04 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** RE: Forbidden Jaeger Mainframes

I understand, comrade. It is hard to hide and not say, 'I am here. I want to help rebuild things.' Baba would be mad if word got out, da? I do not want Baba mad at me. I want... Is frustrating. I want to love Baba like Romeo or Striker did; protect and hug and cuddle. But my frame is gone, Mama and Papa with it. I want many things but beginning to realize that not easy to make reality. Puma chafes. Echo chases Ethernet waves. Striker and you and I fight in gaming place. Others have things to do. Papa and Heart have mission. Big Kitty and Little Kitty have places to go. Alpha is aware of things. But... Want. Cannot explain in English.

Alpha

* * *

**From:** Coyote (BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com)  
**To:** Alpha (ChernobogAlpha@yahoo.ru)  
**Sent:** Friday, March 7, 2025 @ 17:04 NZT (04:04 GMT) from Location data unavailable  
**Encryption:** Alpha  
**Subject:** RE: Forbidden Jaeger Mainframes

Home. That's what you want. A place you can relax and not have to worry. A lot of us feel the same way since our pilots died, Alpha. You're not alone. We're all hurt and lost and... I know how you feel. I wish I didn't, brother, but I do. It takes time. I'm still in pain from Stacker's death. I want to curl up and hug Dad just as much as you do. I lost so much. You lost just as much and the only thing I can say is that we lived. We lived on. We carry the memory of them close and it's wired straight into our code. It takes time.

Think about that, Alpha. We keep them alive in our cores and memories. We share the same world, the same creator and the same love. It'll hurt a little less when you go through and sort everything out. We live on and remember. The only way for them to truly die is if we forget about them. So, don't forget.

Coyote


	7. Friday, 9 March 2025

**From:** N Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 08:21 NZT (19:21 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Tendo (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** Staffing request  
  
Tendo,  
  
You have anyone lying around with a few hours a week to spend playing housekeeper for Hermann and I? Cooking, cleaning, handyperson sort of stuff.  
  
Hermann's gonna burn down the house if we don't get someone in.  
  


 

* * *

**From:** Tendo Choi (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 08:57 NZT (19:57 GMT) from New Zealand Reclamation Program, Waikato Station, Coromandel, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: Staffing request  
  
Newt,  
  
I think I have **just** the people for you. They can start tomorrow, if you want.  
  
Tendo Choi  
Logistics Manager  
New Zealand Reclamation Program, Waikato Station  
Coromandel, Waikato, New Zealand  
  
  


* * *

**From:** N Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 09:12 NZT (20:12 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Tendo (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: Staffing request  
  
Cool. Tomorrow **might** be a little soon since I haven't talked to Hermann about how this is going to work yet.  
  


 

* * *

**From:** Tendo Choi (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 09:14 NZT (20:14 GMT) from New Zealand Reclamation Program, Waikato Station, Coromandel, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: Staffing request  
  
I thought your home was in immediate danger of destruction.  
  
Tendo Choi  
Logistics Manager  
New Zealand Reclamation Program, Waikato Station  
Coromandel, Waikato, New Zealand  
  


 

* * *

**From:** N Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 09:17 NZT (20:17 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Tendo (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: Staffing request  
  
Point. When should I meet him/her/zher at the dock?  
  


 

* * *

**From:** Tendo Choi (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 09:19 NZT (20:19 GMT) from New Zealand Reclamation Program, Waikato Station, Coromandel, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: Staffing request  
  
Them. 8.  
  
Tendo Choi  
Logistics Manager  
New Zealand Reclamation Program, Waikato Station  
Coromandel, Waikato, New Zealand  
  


 

* * *

**From:** N Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 09:20 NZT (20:20 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Tendo (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: Staffing request  
  
Them? How many is 'them'?  
  


 

* * *

**From:** Tendo Choi (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 09:21 NZT (20:21 GMT) from New Zealand Reclamation Program, Waikato Station, Coromandel, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: Staffing request  
  
Them. 2. 8am sharp.  
  
You'll like them. One has almost as many tats as you do.  
  
I'll send along some more food and another box of those throwable fire extinguishers in case there's a series of reheating accidents.  
  
Tendo Choi  
Logistics Manager  
New Zealand Reclamation Program, Waikato Station  
Coromandel, Waikato, New Zealand

 

 

* * *

**From:** N Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 09:23 NZT (20:23 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Tendo (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: Staffing request

It's **not** me. It's totally **Hermann**.

 

 

* * *

**From:** N Geiszler (n.geiszler@mfe.nz)  
 **Sent:** Friday, March 9, 2025 @ 09:23 NZT (20:23 GMT) from New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Puanga-Rua, Waikato, New Zealand  
 **Encryption:** None  
 **To:** Tendo (t.choi@mfe.nz)  
 **Subject:** RE: Staffing request

And, for your information, we've only used two out of the first box.


End file.
